Liar
by SentimentalStranger
Summary: Luka seeks to pursue the one she loves, but she has a secret that no one can know. Will you discover what she's hiding? (Luka x Miku)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids, I just use them to right my own stories.**

 **Ship: Luka x Miku**

 **If you have an issue with girl x girl related things, please simply don't read. Thank you.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-** _ **Year 2084 age 88-**_

My name is Luka Megurine.

And I am a compulsive liar.

Everything I say that comes out of my mouth is a lie. The truth? It's completely foreign to my lips. Most people think that you have to have had something significant happen to you to make you this way but I don't, it's just the way I am, the person I grew to be.

Sometimes I even manage to lie to myself, I forget it's a lie and start to believe the things I say, and act on those things, believing them to be true. As you can imagine, it was quite problematic at times.

I don't have a tragic past, and I haven't had a traumatic experience that has jaded me. I was never abused as a child and I wasn't bullied at school. My parents were always nice to me and spoiled me any chance they could. I wasn't popular but equally I wasn't unpopular. My family weren't rich, but weren't poor either.

If anything, I had the perfect life. I was loved and cared about, and had everything I could ever need or ask for. I even had a few boyfriends, though they never lasted – for obvious reasons.

I wish I wasn't like this… Though I wasn't always this way.

If only I could go back to those days.

- _ **Year 2014 age 18-**_

I wake at 7:34 on Monday morning to the smell of tuna cooking, feeling refreshed from my night's sleep.

 _That automatic tuna-cooking alarm clock was a good buy!_ I think to myself with a smile before getting up to get ready.

I had another dreams about her last night _._ I can't help but smile when I imagine her face. She's beautiful, yet so unapproachable. One day I'll tell her how I feel, for sure. But how? By letter? Too cliché… But it is romantic so maybe. Though I don't even know if she likes girls, I can't confess to her without knowing what she likes!

I imagine her shining blue pigtails and her matching dazzling eyes smiling up at me and I feel my face get hot.

I'm older than her for goodness sakes and she has me acting like a prepubescent school girl who just got kissed on the cheek by her crush at the school dance! Butterflies flutter in my stomach at the thought of Mikus soft lips on my cheek and my face changes to a deep red shade.

Shower!

My mouth waters as I get out of the shower and dry myself, thinking about the tuna that would be ready to eat soon. _Yummy!_

I quickly eat my breakfast, kiss my parent's goodbye and then leave for school.

8:13. Oops, I'll be early again… At least I'll be able to see Miku as she studies in the library.

Maybe I could help her study as a way to break the ice? That would work!

I reach the door to the library at 8:15, thanking my parents for living so close to the college, and walk through the door. As soon as I'm 3 steps inside, I begin looking for Miku, though masking how obvious it is by making myself 'look' for a book that would bring me closer to her.

When I'm close enough, I see what she's studying and my heart sinks. I can't help her study for something I know nothing about after all.

Disheartened, I sit myself on a bean-bag across the room from her, occasionally stealing glances at her. Sometimes she would catch me looking so I would quickly busy myself with 'reading' while trying to control my heartbeat and the colour of my face.

When I decide my face is once again of normal colour and therefore safe to see, I peer back over to where Miku is.

I have to stop myself from screaming as she has moves from being across the room, to standing directly in front of me.

 _There goes any hope of blush control_. I think, as I feel myself darken a number of shades.

"Hi there!" She crouches down to my sitting height to make talking easier.

I look up to meet her gaze and see her stunning smile, for once, directed at me, and instantly regret it as I deepen a few more shade. I quickly look back down at the book now folded in my hands and attempt to say my first words to her.

"I'MINLOVEWITHYOU" I'd meant to say 'Hello, my name is Luka,' not outright confess!

She smiles at me, looking troubled. No wonder she would look troubled, Luka you fool. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that, I didn't quite catch it?"

My throat suddenly feels dry so I try to clear it. "Sorry, I said, my name is Luka Megurine. Nice to meet you!"

This time, the beauty in front of me gives me an angelic laugh and a humoured smile. "That's not what you said before, silly!" She sits down on the been-bag beside mine. "Can you tell me what you said before?" She tilts her head to the side, causing me to have to hold back an embarrassing squeak. She's adorable!

"Please?" She bats her eyes at me this time, and then realisation hits with what she's asking me to do.

 _She heard me. Oh God._

Well, no backing out, now…

"I… I said t-that I-I—"

I'm saved as a boy with dark blue hair approaches us, pursuing Miku.

"Mikuuu~" His voice is whiny.

"I've been looking for you everywhere~" He wraps his arms around her and she giggles.

Watching the two causes my heart to hurt.

"We have to go see our teacher before lesson remember~?" A panicked look crosses Miku's flawless face and she stands up quickly. The boy gives me an odd look and starts pulling Miku towards the door of the library.

I watch them both exit, silently cursing myself for even beginning to humour the idea of Miku and I, and start packing my things away to get to my own lesson.

Just as I finish packing the last thing into my bag, Miku comes running back into the library and towards me.

I put my bag on my shoulder, bracing myself for whatever insults are about to get thrown my way, but they never come. Instead, Miku wraps her porcelain arms around my waist and hugs me.

I stiffen, though I savour the moment, not letting the opportunity go to waste.

She really is perfect. Miku is the year younger than me but we're roughly the same height, though she is skinnier than I am, but that just adds to her innocent charm. I let myself hug her back, wrapping my arms around her neck and I inhale, taking in her scent.

As I'm starting to calm down a little from being in the arms of the one I love, I'm thrown another stick of dynamite.

Miku leans closer to me so her lips are right next to my ear.

"I'm in love with you too." She looks back at my face to see my reaction, smiles and walks back out of the library.

I watch her go in disbelief and in total denial of what just happened.

 **Thank you for reading! This story won't be as long as the other story I've already started but it will be multiple chapters. If you enjoyed, leave a review! Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _She… L-l-loves me?_

To stop myself from going beet red and fainting, I reason with myself.

 _The most perfect girl in the whole entire school, is most definitely not a lezzbo_.

I cringe at myself for thinking the last word. It's positively repulsive yet it's what I am, what I get called by people here, so what's the point in trying to run away from it? It's not like I'm bullied, people don't intend the word to offend, they just don't understand that it is in fact insulting.

 _It was probably a dare._

Nodding to myself as I walk out the library door and up the stairs to my lesson, I decide this is a reasonable assumption. Her boyfriend probably thought it would be a fun thing to do, to prank the lezzbo with his total gorgeous girlfriend. After all, she is irresistible, no one would deny that goddess of anything! I most certainly wouldn't. A blush begins to form on my cheeks but is just as quickly stopped as I think about how I was just used as a play thing, a pass time to get rid of boredom. I feel my eyes well up with tears that threaten to spill over as my mind mercilessly bombards me with images of the blue haired boy and Miku giggling with each other about the library, maybe even planning to go future.

I mentally punch myself in the gut.

 _What the hell is wrong with you, confessing to her?_

I reach the door to my class and go in, searching for the clock on the wall to let me know how long I have to pull myself together before class starts.

8.57

3 minutes. That's plenty of time.

Watching my feet in hopes to avoid tripping over, I walk to my desk, beginning the process of clearing my head. Once my bag is under my desk and pencil case and books are out, I finally settle down and look around the classroom.

 _I can't believe it…_

Just as I had almost finished making my mind a happy place once again, I spotted 2 familiar blue heads sitting on the other side of the room.

Just as I'm mentally throwing curse words at Mikus boyfriend, our teacher comes bustling in with not a minute to spare.

"Hello class! Apologies for not telling you all sooner but we have changed round the classes for certain reasons," He shuffles his glasses down his nose to peer around the room at us all.

"I don't believe there should be any issues, but if there are, please come and tell me. In related news, due to the unexpected change, I am allowing you all to choose your own seating plan," the room seems to erupt for a number of minutes as excited students already begin deciding where they want to be. The teacher pauses for a few moments to let the noise dull down before continuing. "… So I'm giving you 10 minutes before the lesson starts, to sort yourselves out. I don't believe I need to mention that if it doesn't work out, usual rules will be put back in place. Continue." He gestures to the whole room and then plonks himself behind his desk, busying himself with marking or whatever teachers do.

As I have no reason to move since I don't have anyone in the class that I particularly desire to sit next to or speak to (at least today), I stay seated as most of the rest of the class run around with their things, joining their friends in groups.

To distract myself from thinking about the idea of friends, I busy myself with carefully writing the date, long-hand, into my notebook as neatly as possible.

Just as I finish the 'n' in Monday, a delicate hand places itself on my dormant arm, drawing my attention away from the task I'd given myself.

"I was just wondering if you would mind if I sit here, next to you…?"

I shake my head in disbelief before looking up at the source of the voice. There is no way The Miku is asking to sit next to me. Unless… my mind becomes slightly dulled again as I remember the library.

This is probably another prank.

Since I have no proper reason to say no to her, and also because I couldn't possibly say not to that beautiful face, I tell her I don't mind and let her sit there, but not before my traitor lips decide to release the question on my tongue.

"Won't your boyfriend mind?" If I'd intended to say it, I'd have tried to make it sound at least a little sneer-y or rude, but the question just sounded small and weak. The opposite of what I wanted to be seen as right now.

As soon as it is released into the world, I duck my head down and try continue the task I had set myself, readying myself for an angry outburst but all I received was a question back.

"My boyfriend?" An angelic laugh resounds in my ears, drowning out the class noise with her voice.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" She giggles, a sound in which I didn't realize could sound so cute.

I look up at her, my eyes, betraying me, becoming watery for the second time today. I look over at the dark blue haired boy who was making his way towards us with an unreadable expression on his face.

I look back to her. "Why are you lying? He's coming to save you from the lezzbo right now."

Miku stops, her mouth falling agape and her expression becomes… Hurt? Confused?

I watch her as she turns to see who I mean and as if on que, he greets us, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Hello ladies, mind if I sit here?" He gestures to the seat diagonal from me and in front of Miku.

I turn to Miku to give her an I-told-you-so sort of look, but I stop in my tracks as my eyes witness a very angry looking Miku positively staring dagger at the buy.

"Yes, actually. We do mind, Kaito." A curt response from the girl I love.

Kaito looks at her, astonished. "W-what?"

"It's your fault! How do you always ruin everything for me?"

I look away, focusing on the clock, not wanting to become a part of this lovers' quarrel that I had somehow sparked and trying to will the 10 minutes allotted time we had been given to go faster.

"I didn't even do anything!"

"Yes you did and you know you did! You know exactly what you did!" A small 'hmph' is added after that statement.

 _How did I somehow manage to be the cause of a break up? It's not even 9.15 yet!_

"Why do you have to be so bloody much like mum?"

 _Huh?_

"I don't! It's your fault I can't have a normal happy life because you ruin everything! Stop hugging me so much!"

A sad squeak comes from Kaito's direction. "Hugs are bad?"

Miku's voice softens a bit, probably due to hearing how sad Kaitos voice suddenly sounded. "No, but we're family remember? At least not so much at school, ok?"

 _I am incredibly confused, right now._  
"I am incredibly confused, right now." Oops. I need to get a padlock for my mouth.

Both Kaito and Miku turn to me, Kaito wearing another unreadable expression and Miku, an undeniably huge goofy grin.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" She repeats the statement from our previous conversation and then it clicks in my mind, (finally).

 _They're brother and sister…_

As I realise what that means, my stomach does dizzying little flips, making me nervous.

Just as Miku is about to say something else, the teacher calls everyone to quieten down.

"Thank you everyone, for doing that so calmly," a look is thrown to a small group in the corner who I'm supposing didn't.

"Now, I will be your new teacher starting this term. My name is Mr. Timlins," he continues. As he says the name, he writes it with screechy chalk onto the board, making numerous students around the room groan. "Not that anyone will actually call me that."

Mr Timlins then begins his probably ever so riveting lesson on triangles and how interesting they are, but I don't pay attention because as soon as Mr. T turns his back to us all and gets into the lesson, a small note appears on my table.

I unfold the mysterious note to reveal beautiful loopy, girly lettering forming words that made my heart beat faster, 'Will you be mine?' Under the question, Miku had delicately signed her name in the same fancy hand.

I turn to look at Miku who is already watching me earnestly and nod probably a little too eagerly. She beams at me upon seeing my response, positively glowing at me, and I beam back.

 _My dream has finally come true!_

 **Hello! I apologise profusely for how late I am with my updates, a whole month! Since it is the Winter break and I have no work for college to do, I'm going to be updating every few days as a sorry so you have definitely look forward to those.**

 **Thank you for reading chapter 2 of Liar, I hope you enjoyed! If you did and have a moment, please leave a review as it helps a lot. Have a nice day!**


End file.
